KIDNAPPING
by Saeshmea
Summary: Something makes Martha come back home after run away to Europe for almost two years. What made her leave so far? What has make her come back? If you want to know, read this amazing and sweet plot...  don't judge by the summary, please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everybody… I'm sorry I haven't been posting anything since… about two months! There's been a lot of things around… but this a story I've been creating on my mind meanwhile and I needed to write it down before explode :P I hope you enjoy it, I'm going to post more very soon since today I really really need to write.

* * *

**Kidnapping - 1**

Martha left the taxi happy that the awful day she'd had in the office had finished. She paid the driver and went into the building. Into the elevator she met one of her neighbors, Mr. Gonzalez.

"Buenas noches señora Kent" he said pressing the button of her floor.

"Buenas noches Mr. Gonzalez" she answered in Spanish with her obvious American accent "Donde está su esposa?" she asked, since it wasn't normal to meet him alone without his wife.

"En casa, con la cena. Yo bajé a por el pan" and he showed her the bag with some bread he was carrying right when the doors opened again and he went out "Adios"

"Adios"

Even if her accent wasn't really improving, Martha was proud of herself every time she was able to maintain a conversation with someone… When she arrived to Spain a year and a half ago she wasn't able to say anything but 'hola'.

Her apartment was at the top, with views of the full city… she loved that. She opened the door carefully not to make any noise and left her things in the hall.

It was strange that Claudia wasn't in the sitting room with a book on her hands and that time, but she walked to the room at the end of the corridor anyway, like she always did after work.

A loud scream was heard in the building after she'd opened the door.

Claudia was lying on a blood puddle… but what Martha did was run towards the crib… It was empty! Tears began running down her cheeks while her trembling hands grabbed her baby's sheets.

Suddenly the phone rang in the kitchen and she quickly answered.

"Hello Mrs. Kent" a deformed voice said.

"Who's there?" she asked sobbing and almost unable to talk.

"It doesn't matter who I am, ma'am… what matters is the fact that I have something yours, and…"

"Who are you? Why did you take my baby?" she yelled among her crying.

"Don't interrupt me!" the voice shouted "Listen carefully Mrs. Kent… I'm going to call you back in two days, and by that time I want you to have a million dollar prepared to be transferred to my account, did you understand?"

"I don't have that much money! Please… don't hurt my baby!"

"In that case I guess you should be getting a plane, Mrs. Kent… Don't be late, there's one leaving in three hours…"

Martha was going to reply but the voice hang up the call… so she got her purse, making sure her passport was there, and left the apartment in a hurry.

* * *

A few hours later she was looking for a known face among the crowd in the Kansas City airport.

"Mom!" she listened to her son's voice calling.

"Clark!" she yelled running towards him and jumping on her arms. She'd been crying during the entire journey, her eyes were red and her hands hadn't stopped trembling.

"Calm down, mom… I'm with you now… I'm gonna help you…"

"But… my little baby…" she muttered with a low voice while Clark embrace her and helped her to keep standing up.

"Sht…" he whispered caressing her hair "I know… but you have to be strong… Come on… let's go to the car"

Martha had called Clark and told him everything while she was waiting for the flight to depart. In the car she told him a few more details about the call she received but she was so tired that she felt asleep crying. When she woke up she found herself in her old bedroom in the farm.

"Clark? Clark?" she screamed while coming down.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"I felt asleep, why didn't you woke me up"

"'Cause you needed to rest…"

"There's no time for that… my little baby's life is danger… give me the car keys"

"No. You're gonna eat something first and there's no way you're driving on your own…"

"But…" he shut her up with a defying look and Martha said nothing else. But at the first opportunity, while Clark was making her some lunch, she took the keys from his jacket and left the farm without saying anything.

* * *

Martha crossed those old known corridors without stopping at any corner. A secretary stood up when she passed by, but she ignored her questioned face… she just stood by that crystal double door and went inside without any fear.

"Lionel" she coldly said, realizing it was the first time she pronounced that name in a very long time.

"Martha!" he exclaimed standing up from his chair but not sure if he should go closer to her "What a… surprise! We hadn't met since…"

"Lionel, I need a million dollar, please" she asked without hesitate.

"Excuse me?" he said drawing a smile on his face.

"Well…" now her voice started trembling again "I have 167800 $ with my saving, and Clark could collect about 2500 $... so I just need 829.700 $..." she looked at Lionel and he finally noticed the tears on her eyes "I know it's a lot of money, Lionel… I promise I'm going to give it back to you… I'll sell the farm... I'll do anything but… plea-…" all of a sudden she felt sick and Lionel had to quickly run and grab her before she almost fainted.

"Martha, what's going on?" he asked helping her to sit down on the couch.

"Someone has kidnapped my baby and… they… they asked me for a million dollar… I don't have that amount of money, Lionel, but you do…"

"What are you talking about? Which baby?"

Martha took her hands to her face and broke down into tears again. Lionel embraced her and she fainted on his shoulder. At that right moment Clark came into the office.

"Mom!" he exclaimed.

"She lost her consciousness all of a sudden" Lionel explained.

"She hasn't even sleep and I don't think she has eaten anything since yesterday…"

"A doctor should check her, then" Lionel suggested.

"I guess you're right… I'll take her to the hospital on the way home"

"I'll drive you"

...

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you like my story. I'll post a new part soon and also try to update my other fics... but the truth is my mind is working in another plot... I'll try to control myself^^ Bye!_

**Kidnapping – 2**

**.**

"A daughter!" Lionel exclaimed in what seemed a sight while his body felt onto the nearest chair "I have a daughter…"

"I'm sorry…" Clark said "I told her you should know but she always insisted on not to tell you… She just left and the truth is that just a few people knows about Evelyn"

"Evelyn… is that her name?"

"Yes, but my mom calls her Lina"

"Lina" Lionel sighted smiling "I would have loved having her on my arms when she was born…"

"She was beautiful… 6 pounds and 20 inches… She was born in May 17th and everything went great"

"I can't understand why Martha had to take her away from me in such a way!" Lionel suddenly exclaimed upset "Even if she didn't wanted to continue our relationship I'd love to… take care of them"

"She never told me what happened, Lionel… I guess that's something you should ask yourself, now that you know everything"

While they waited for the doctors to let them go into the room, Lionel tried to remember the last time they met before Martha disappeared from his life…

* * *

**About two years ago, in Washington DC…**

**.**

"Good morning…" Martha said caressing his ear slowly "Did you have a good sleep?"

"What else could anyone have lying next to you?" he replied softly kissing her lips.

"Lionel…" she said climbing onto his chest, pressing her breasts against his muscles and feeling his desire grow between her legs.

"Yes my love" he said placing his hands on her bum.

"You love me, right? I do mean something for you, do I?"

"Of course you do" he answered "You mean everything for me… How many times do I have to remember you?"

"As many times as you keep saying that we can't leave the room together" she stood up and covered herself with a white groan.

"Martha… we have to be careful… I just don't want you to get hurt…" he sat down on the bed and held her hands "I have lots of enemies that would go directly to hurt you if they'd find out how much you mean for me… and you're a senator of the states that shouldn't be involve with a man like me… not to talk that Clark doesn't even known about us, does he?"

"Well he… I'm sure he suspects… I mean… he's not silly, he knows there was something between us before I left…" she put her head down and almost crying she confessed: "I just want to have a normal relationship with you…"

"We will"

"When?" she exclaimed "I feel like a whore just meeting you in hotel's rooms!"

"You're not a whore… you're my princess…" he said kissing both her hands "And I promise someday you're gonna be the queen of my castle"

* * *

**Nowadays...**

**.**

"Spanish police has just called me…" Lionel told Clark coming back to the waiting room "They have removed the nanny's body and are not gonna make questions until everything's fixed"

"I guess I don't want to know how you make it, do I?" the boy asked.

"Let's say I just have good friends there too…" Lionel answered sitting down.

A doctor, then, approach them and told Martha was being nourished by AND saline IVs because she had arrived too weak at the hospital, but that she was conscious now and they could go into the room without any problem.

"I think you should go on your own" Clark said to Lionel "I'll take care of the papers to take her home before dinner time"

"Thanks" Lionel said to the boy, and walked into the room. Martha did look very weak, but he was upset with her so didn't waited to ask. "Why?" he almost yelled among the tears that were coming out "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you run away? Why…?"

"I'm sorry" she said "I… When I found out I was pregnant you were gone in a business trip… My first thought was telling you immediately I was so… happy! But… you had insisted so much on hiding our relationship, you kept on saying it was dangerous to be discovered so… I don't know… It came to my mind that you could maybe ask me to miscarry and… I wouldn't have been able to bear those words from you…"

"I would have never asked you that, I would…"

"You would what, Lionel? You would have married me? I just asked you to, I don't know, go for a walk hand in hand, go to have dinner in a nice restaurant… I would have never asked more… but… you kept hiding me in those hotels rooms and with the pregnancy… I felt you maybe didn't love me as much as you said so…"

"I did! And I still do! I love you with all my heart, Martha"

"You never showed that to me, Lionel…"

"But… anyway… Was it necessary to run away? We could have talk about it… we…"

"A few days after I was offered a place in our embassy in Madrid… I hesitated before accept it but… when I came back home you had called at my apartment asking about me and that made me understand I wouldn't be able to hide it from you so easily if I didn't… run away… So I accepted and left"

"Without saying goodbye"

"I'm sorry… I just couldn't face you without telling you everything"

"That's what you should have done! Telling me everything… but anyway… I should apologize too…" he said, taking his head down and gazing at her "I… When I found out you had left in that way I understood I was doing something wrong… I was scared… We were so happy in our secret and idyllic relation that I was afraid if we made the next step it would get ruined… I'm sorry, Martha, I never wanted to hurt you… and if I could come back to those days I swear I would have done everything in a different way"

"It's ok… you deserved to meet Lina and I didn't even let you know about her… It wasn't fair and I feel bad for this… specially you having to find out in this situation" Martha started to cry and Lionel embraced her sweetly.

"We're gonna solve this… I promise" he said "She'll be back with you very soon"

"I don't even know if she's ok…"

"She is" he said kissing Martha's forehead and hiding his tears. "She's our baby… she has the strength of her mother and the persistence of a Luthor… She'll be alright"

"Our baby…" Martha repeated drying the tears on her eyes "Oh, Lionel… Thanks for being with me now"

"I'll always will, Martha…"

* * *

**A** **year and a half ago in Smallville….**

**.**

Clark run to the door after the bell rang, he was expecting Chloe to come for dinner, but it was too early. When he opened the door, he found a surprise.

"Lionel!" he exclaimed "Hi"

"Hi, Clark" he said "I apologize for coming without calling but, I wondered if your mother had maybe come for a visit"

"She hasn't"

"Oh… ok" he stepped back like if he was leaving, but stopped and looked at the boy again "I'm sorry if my curiosity may upsets you but… I've been calling her for days and she never answers so I yesterday decided to visit her but nobody opened the door… I'm worried about her so, please… just tell me you do have heard from her" his eyes were begging just one answer and Clark felt like he couldn't lie… The man in the porch looked so desperate that he didn't even seem Lionel Luthor.

"I do" the boy admitted and Lionel sighted in relief "I'm sorry, Lionel… She's gone and… as long as she's let me know, she doesn't want you to know where she is…"

"You mean she's not coming back?" he wondered accepting Clark's concerned look as an answer "Why would she run away like this? We were… we were fine, we were… happy…" his look god lost all of a sudden "Is she in any kind of trouble?"

"She's ok, Lionel… I'm sorry" Clark said not able to look at the devastated man in front of his in the eyes.

"I see…" Lionel muttered turning around and starting his way to the car.

"I'll tell her you've come and asked about her… maybe it will help"

"Thanks, Clark… you're a good boy, and a good son" Lionel said without turning around "Just tell your mother I wish her to be very happy wherever she is" and he finally left, drying the tears he wanted to hide from the boy.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I'm sorry… this was supposed to be the last part but I got blocked so… I guess that will be the next one. BTW, I've started a new plot I'll post very soon. Bye^^**_

_**.**_

**Kidnapping – 3**

**.**

Back at the farm, Clark went downtown to buy something to eat so his mom didn't have to cook, and Martha and Lionel stayed alone in the house.

"Martha…" he began "I know I've not been the best father with Lex, but… once this is over I'd love to have a chance with Evelyn if… if it's ok with you" he said looking at her eyes while sitting on the couch.

"She deserves to have a father" Martha said smiling at him and holding his hands "… and you are her father, Lionel."

"Well… if that's ok with you… I'd like to be more than just Evelyn's father in your life" he confessed, moving closer to her, looking for her lips, right when the phone rang.

Martha quickly stood up and picked the phone.

"How is your visit home going, Mrs. Kent?" a strange voice she quickly recognized said.

"Where is my baby?" she asked trying not to get nervous.

"I'm sorry you ended up at the hospital, Mrs. Kent… it never was my intention to get you ill…" the man continued while Lionel approached Martha "You really don't need to worry for her… as long as her father pays me my money"

"What's he saying?" Lionel wondered.

"He knows I've been in the hospital, and…" Martha whispered trying not to let the man listen but…

"Is Lionel there, Mrs. Kent? I'd love talking with him"

Trembling, Martha handed the phone to Lionel.

"Who am I talking with?" he asked firmly.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor" the strange voice said "How is parenthood affecting to you? I guess you should thank me after everything's over 'cause who knows if Martha would have ever told you if…"

"Stop the chatting and let's talk about the deal" Lionel interrupted "I'll give you everything you ask me for, but we need a guarantee that the baby is fine"

"You just need to give me my million dollars, Mr. Luthor"

"What if I pay you half a million now, and the rest after you give us the baby back?"

"What if the Spanish police find a baby's body in a container tomorrow at first time in the morning and it's you the one who explains Martha what happened to Evelyn?"

"Alright" Lionel said with tears on his eyes that Martha notice "What do I have to do?"

"I'm gonna give you the account number where you'll have to send the money. You'll do it tomorrow as soon as the banks are opened… and then you will fly with Mrs. Kent back to Spain."

"What after that?"

"Once I make sure the money is in my hands I'll call you and tell where the baby will be" after that, the man hanged up the phone.

"What did he say?" Martha wondered.

"Evelyn's ok… you don't need to worry anymore…" Lionel said caressing her head and kissing her forehead "Tomorrow, by this time, she'll be back with you…"

* * *

After a very silent dinner, Clark stayed washing up the dishes and Martha and Lionel went into the sitting room.

"Maybe I should go home and collect you on the morning" Lionel said "I would understand if you're not comfortable with…"

"Stay" Martha said "Please" and they both sat down. Martha took her shoes off and curled herself on one side of the couch, while Lionel sat on the other side.

"Martha… about what happened before… I…"

"We had a good time together, didn't we?" she interrupted.

"Yes…" Lionel answered hesitantly "I did"

"You make me always feel so good, Lionel…" she said "And I don't just mean in the bed" she blushed "I mean always… I feel different when you're next to me, I feel stronger and… happy, very happy. But babies can change things… between couples, I mean. We were kind of selfish then… We hided things to each other in order not to risk our relationship and… we lost it for that."

"Martha…" he tried to interrupt with a sad tone.

"Lies were a mistake" Martha interrupted him again "We should stop lying to each other, even if we're just trying not to get the other hurt… We have to be sincere to each other and very concern about what we're trying to do…"

"You mean?" he said more happily.

"I mean I do want to try it, Lionel. I have missed you a lot all this time and I would love to come back together"

"Oh, Martha… you've just make me so happy!" he exclaimed taking her into his arms and filling her with kisses.

.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
